jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyToons: The Movie/Transcript
The following is a transcript for JeremyToons: The Movie. Part 1: Opening (Shows Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo) (Shows JeremyWorks Studios logo) Text: Warner Bros. presents Text: a JeremyWorks Studios production (Fades to the lair at stormy night. The scene cuts to a pair of sister called Evil Sister.) Evil Sister #1: What a stormy night at the lair. Evil Sister #2: Yeah, it is, sis. Evil Sister #1: You bet! And tonight, where we have a evil plan! Evil Sister #2: What kind of plan? Evil Sister #1: You see that planet? (Evil Sister #2 look at Planet Sprocket though the telescope) Evil Sister #2: Yeah... Evil Sister #1: We would put this planet down into the place we called Jeremyville! (evil laughs) Evil Sister #2: Oh yeah! But, didn't you know a boy named Jeremy? Evil Sister #1: Wait? What!? That boy named Jeremy?! That means he will ruined our plan! Evil Sister #2: (worried) Maybe he will do this, what will happen? Evil Sister #1: Don't worry, we will send our minions. Robot minions! Robot minion #1: Yes, master? Evil Sister #1: If you find that kid named Jeremy? Destroy him!! Robot minion #1: Yes, master. (Evil Sister evil laughs) (Fades to black) (Shows film's logo) Part 2: Jeremy's Big Day/Thinking of Adventures (Fades to Jeremy's house. The scene then cuts to Jeremy sleeping on his bed until his alarm clock wakes him up.) Jeremy: (sigh) Okay, okay. I'm up already. (Jeremy stop the alarm clock and get off his bed.) Jeremy: (tired) I'm still tired after all those sleep. (Baxter appears) Baxter: Bark! Bark! Jeremy: (tired) Not now, Baxter. (Baxter puts Jeremy on the wagon, and starts running.) Jeremy: Baxter, what do you think your doing? (Baxter throw Jeremy in the bath.) Jeremy: Oh, you just trying to help me for my morning routine. Baxter: Bark! (After the bath, Jeremy and Baxter goes down stairs.) Jeremy: Okay, Baxter, let me guess... you just made me a... (Baxter shows Jeremy the breakfast.) Jeremy: Breakfast? (to Baxter) How did you did that? (Cuts to Casey and Fab cooking breakfast.) Jeremy: Oh that how. (Cuts to Jeremy walking out of his house.) Jeremy: Bye, guys. I see you when I get home. (to Baxter and Casey) Baxter and Casey, be careful with all my stuff, okay? Baxter and Casey: Bark. (Jeremy walking around Jeremyville. He meets Larry, Jay, Steve, and Bella at the park.) Jeremy: Hey, guys. Larry and Bella: Hello there, Jeremy. Jay and Steve: Hey. Jeremy: Wonder what we going to do today? Larry: I thinking we would play at arcade. Bella: Maybe, we would have fun at the fair. Jay: Or we would do skateboard. Steve: Or we would later eat at ToonBurger. Jeremy: I says... we would do all of that! Larry, Jay, Steve, and Bella: Yeah! (Jeremy, Larry, Jay, Steve, and Bella having fun at arcade, fun fair, and skateboard. The scene cuts to ToonBurger.) Bella: Man, that was fun. Larry: Yeah, we sure have. Steve: What do you think, Jeremy? (Jeremy looking though the windows and thinking about adventures) Steve: Jeremy? Jeremy: Oh! Sorry, I'm just... uh... Jay: Of what? Jeremy: Do you ever wonder to goes on the adventures? Larry: Well, we have many adventures those day. Bella: That right. Jeremy: Well, Imagines that if I goes on adventures... by myself. (Larry, Jay, Steve, and Bella shocked) Larry: (shocked) You wants adventure on your own? Jeremy: Well, yes. (There was dead silence in 3 seconds. Larry, Jay, Steve, and Bella laughing) Jeremy: What you guys laughing? Okay, there are super weird vibe in this restaurant right now. Bella: Don't you think it a little insane to do that. Larry: Yeah, that pretty sure it could be dangerous? Jeremy: Some of adventures are dangerous-free. Jay: Dude, you know friends always help each other. Jeremy: That right, I always remember that. (sighs) (Jeremy walking black to his house and opens the door.) Jeremy: Guys, I'm back. Baxter: Bark! Bark! Jeremy: I love to, but I'm going to sits on my bed. (Fades Jeremy sitting on his bed.) Jeremy: (sighs) I know I want every adventure I have... with friends. But, now it started to making me to go on my own. (thinking) Now, I thinking about. I don't care what my friends say, I'm going on the adventure by myself. Part 3: The Adventures Begins (Jeremy packs his stuff and food (like a hot dog, hamburger, pizza, 7 water bottle, salad, bread, jelly, and a peanut butter) to go on the adventure) Jeremy: Now, I'm ready for the adventure. (to Baxter and Casey) Baxter and Casey. Baxter and Casey: Bark! Jeremy: One of you guy feed Fab. Because he's a pet fish, no offence. (Fab making not amused face) Jeremy: Well, see you guy later! Goodbye! (leaving his house) (Jeremy leaving his house and continues walking) Jeremy: Okay, maybe I would do it. If I spot the adventure right... (he stop and looks at Planet Sprocket) Jeremy: Here. Is this a real plant that look like a giant planet fortress, or isn't fake? Oh, never mind that. Let see what going on and who behind this? (Cut to Planet Sprocket) Jeremy (off-screen): If this planet thing that attached to Jeremyville. (Cut to Jeremy) I'm going to strike that thing down! (Jeremy jump and turn into Super Jeremy, and flying to Planet Sprocket) (A unknown figure looks at Planet Sprocket) ???: Hmm... A planet thing? Attached to this place? Maybe, I could stop the Evil Sister. (Cuts to Larry's house, where Bella comes in) Bella: Boys! Boys! Larry: Hey, Bella. What going on? Bella: (sighs) I can't believe I'm going to say this. Jeremy goes on this adventure again. Larry, Jay and Steve: (shocked) What?! Bella: That right, and he going to that strange planet attached to Jeremyville. Jay: Wait, what planet? (Cuts to Larry, Jay, Steve, and Bella look at Planet Sprocket) Jay: (shocked) HOLY YOUNG!!! Larry: What the heck it doing here? Bella: I don't know, but we going to find out when we find Jeremy. Steve: What a minute? Why? Bella: We missed him, that why. Steve: Ohhh... that. Right. Larry: (sighs) I guess I missed him too. Jay: Me too. (Larry, Jay, Steve, and Bella started to get sadness) Bella: No! That's enough for this sad thing. Not yet for this part. We gotta find Jeremy, and we not going to give up! Larry: But, how we going to get there to this strange planet? Bella: Well... uh... I don't know. (Larry thinking) Larry: I know how! Bella, Jay, and Steve: You do? Larry: Yeah, just followed me! (Jay, Steve, and Bella followed Larry.) Part 4: Meet Mia/Harper and Jana (Cut to Jeremy enjoying enjoys taking a long walk) Jeremy: I sure like enjoying taking a long walk for a day. (stop walking) Hmm... I wonder we I start? (hears the ground cracking) Huh, What was that? (The scene zoom outs and reveal that Jeremy is standing on the cliff) Jeremy: I think I standing on a cliff. (The cliff break and Jeremy started to fall down) Jeremy: AHHHHHHHH... Well, at least nothing happen here. (look down at the water) Uh-oh. That would happen. (Jeremy fall into the water) Jeremy: Help! I can't breathe! I'm about to drown here! Help! (A unknown figure appears) ???: Hey! I can help you! Just grab my hand! (Jeremy grabs unknown figure's hand and let him out of the water) ???: Are you okay? Jeremy: I'm a little wet, but I'm mostly okay. ???: Good. Jeremy: Wait a minute? Who are you? (A unknown figure reveal to be a pink-haired girl named Mia) Jeremy: A girl? Mia: A pink-haired girl, actually. My name is Mia. Jeremy: Well, my name is Jeremy. Anyway, what are you doing here. Mia: Can't you see? I'm send on a mission to defeat the mastermind duo, Evil Sister. Jeremy: Evil Sister? Mia: That right. But, their real name are Harper and Jana. They plots to take over your town. Jeremy: Jeremyville? What! That what they doing?! Mia: Well, yes. Jeremy: Okay. I'm going to stop those kids and save Jeremyville... again. Mia: May I join you on your quest. Jeremy: I don't know... but... Oh, what the heck. Come on! Mia: Okay! (After Jeremy and Mia left, Evil Sister's robot minions look at them though the telescope. Evil Sister's robot minions goes to Evil Sister's Evil Lair as the scene fades to inside of Evil Sister's Evil Lair) Evil Sister's robot minions #1: You're master. Harper: What do you want? Evil Sister's robot minions #2: We saw Jeremy, he teaming up with that girl. Harper: Girl? Jana: What girl? Harper: I think that pink-haired. Jana: (shocked) Pink-haired?! Harper: (angry) That right! We originally planned to send the minions to destroy him! Evil Sister's robot minions #3: We tried, master. Evil Sister's robot minions #2: Yeah, we tried. Evil Sister's robot minions #1: Yeah! Harper: Grrr.... idiot! Wait a minute? I have a better plan! Jana: Really? Harper: Yes, sis. We should make a evil ones, who will destroy Jeremy and we takeover Jeremyville! Jana: Oh my goodness! That better evil plan of yours is great! If we... Harper and Jana: Do this together! (does an evil laugh) (Zooms out to reveal from the window of Evil Sister's Evil Lair) Harper: Oh... I love to be evil. Part 5: Dr. Bob's Teleportation/The Journey Continues (Shows Dr. Bob 's living room with the front door) (Bella opened the front door, and Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve went inside Dr. Bob 's house) (Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve went downstairs to Dr. Bob's laboratory on the basement) (Bella walked to Dr. Bob office and talks to Dr. Bob, sitting in his desk) Bella: Um, Dr. Bob? Dr. Bob: Hello, Bella. How you been? Bella: Oh, it been really great. Jeremy went on adventure all by himself, and we need to find him. Dr. Bob: Seesh! Not this again! Okay, let me show you something. It in my storage area, right below my laboratory. Bella: Okay then, I want to see that Teleportation thing. Do you still have it? Dr. Bob: Yes, I still have it after you guy teleport. (Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve went inside the teleportation box of the Teleportation) Dr. Bob: I'll teleport you guys to this "strange" planet you saw. (Dr. Bob operates the Teleportation, as Bella, along with Larry, Jay, and Steve, gets teleported inside the teleportation box, arrive to Planet Sprocket) Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve: (surprised) WOW! (happy) It worked! Jay: I can't believe that Teleportation thing worked! High five, Steve! (Jay gives Steve a high-five) Bella: Well guys, I think we can just head off to find Jeremy and help him. Larry, Jay, and Steve: Okay! Larry: If we would. (The scene cuts to Jeremy and Mia walking during sunset) Mia: Jeremy, how long we have to take this journey? Jeremy: I don't know, but we not give up. We still had to stop Evil Sisters before it too late. Mia: Yeah, you're right! Coming soon! Part 6: Rest for Nighttime Coming soon! Part 7: Harper and Jana's Secret Weapon (Fades to Evil Sister's Evil Lair) Harper: Robot minions. Robot minions #1: Yes, master? Harper: Give me the remote. Robot minions #3: The... goat? Harper: No, the remote. Robot minions #2: What? Robot minions #1: Oh! The remote. Robot minions #2: The remote. Robot minions #3: Got it. Robot minions #1: Got the remote, master. I thought you said the goat. Harper: I didn't say that. And thank you. Jana: What are you doing. Harper: You know what I'm doing, sis. I've got to show you our latest invention. (She presses the button on the remote and the doors open to show Zachary) Jana: That's our latest invention? He just a human. Harper: Exactly, this is a evil human, we called him, Zachary. Coming soon! Part 7: Reach for the Power/Battle with Zachary Coming soon! Part 8: Siley Coming soon! Part 9: Harper and Jana's Evilly Plan Coming soon! Part 10: Bucket Pig Coming soon! Part 11: They Found Jeremy/Being Captured Coming soon! Part 12: Prison Break/Mia and Zachary Coming soon! Part 13: Jeremyville in Trouble Coming soon! Part 14: Evil Robot/Super Jeremy Jeremy: Guys, we need to defeat Evil Sister, before... (The ground starting rumbling) Larry: What going on?! Jeremy: I don't know. Mia: (gasps) Look! (Evil Robot arrive) Harper and Jana: (inside the robot) Gotcha! (Cuts to inside the Evil Robot) Harper: You have gone way too far for this. And now, this end here. Jana: And there nothing you can do. (Cuts to Jeremy and his gang) Jeremy: This robot is huge. What we going to do? Mia: I know the ones that help you to defeat them. (She grabs the super ring) Jeremy: What that? Mia: It's a super ring. Jeremy: Woah, I can't use this. That come from the superhero comics. Beside, I had to use cape and mask, including... Mia: Come on, Jeremy. It makes you change. Zachary: Are you sure? Mia: Yes, I'm sure. (Jeremy looks at his friends, who are hoping he will do it) Jeremy: Okay, I will do this. (Mia gives Jeremy a super ring) (Cuts to Jeremy transforms into Super Jeremy) Coming soon! Part 16: A Very Happy Ending (The sky turns from dark red to blue, the scene cuts to the citizens of Jeremyville celebrating, and Super Jeremy transforms back into Jeremy) Jeremy: (sighs) Finally. Larry: You did it! Bella: You saved the day! Jeremy: Aww, thanks guys. (He notices Plant Sprocket orbits away) Jeremy: Hey, look! (Plant Sprocket floating away, goes into space and disappear) Jeremy and his gang (expect Mia and Zachary): Wow. Jeremy: Wait a minute, where's Mia and Zachary? (Cuts to Mia and Zachary walking) Jeremy: Guys, where are you going? Mia: We're going to another adventures. Zachary: You know, fighting evil, traveling other place, and others. Jeremy: I'm really gonna miss you guys, will we meet each other again. Mia: Don't worry, I'm will meet you and your good friends next time. Zachary: Yeah, she's right? Larry, Bella, Jay, and Steve: You do? Mia and Zachary: Yes. Zachary: (to Mia) Ready to go, my love? Mia: (to Zachary) I'm so ready. (to Jeremy) Anyway, this is goodbye for now. Jeremy: Farewell, my new friends. Mia: So long, partner. Zachary: Farewell, old rival. Mia: And thanks for the adventures. (Mia and Zachary left as she runs off) Larry: She's coming back, right? Jeremy: Next time. Larry: Okay, then. (Jeremy and Larry walking though Jeremyville) Larry: So, what you going to do on your next adventure. Jeremy: My next adventure? Larry: Yeah. Jeremy: But, we only had one adventures. Larry: Oh, really? About other adventures. Bella: He right, most adventures are dangerous, but, some adventures are dangerous-free. But, your friends will be your side. (Jeremy then look at the camera) Jeremy: Yeah, maybe I will going on my next adventure someday. (The iris wipe occurs on Jeremy' face) Jeremy: Hey, wait! (Jeremy pops out of iris wipe) Jeremy: See you guy next time! (Jeremy pops in of iris wipe, and then it shrinks and disappears to black) Part 17: Credits Text: Directed by Jeremy Carpenter Text: Produced by Paul Germain and Scott Young Text: Screenplay by Jeremy Carpenter and David N. Weiss Text: Executive Producer Jeremy Carpenter and Scott Young Text: Co-Executive Producer Malia Snyder Text: Based on the series and characters created by Jeremy Carpenter Text: Story by Jeremy Carpenter Text: Original Music Composed, Conducted, and Themes Composed by Mark Mothersbaugh Text: Editing by John Venzon Text: Casting by Jamie Thomason Text: Voice Director Colette Sunderman (Shows the scrolling closing credits) (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures closing logo)Category:Transcripts